Neither Tiger Nor Gem (Pokemonboy3000)
Background This is the next episode in the Pokemonboy fanon after Steven's memory, which he didn't feel like writing as it was mostly a filler episode and he feels were getting enough filler. Takes place after the events of Steven’s memory which I didn’t feel like writing. It was mostly a flashback episode about all of Tiger and Steven’s interactions. Including when he and peridot first met her, when he first met Spinel and Cat's eye and when Tiger defeated Epidote. Episode ends with the gems deciding to pop Spinel’s bubble and waiting for her to reform. Characters * Steven * Connie * Spinel * Garnet Story This episode begins with Steven and Connie playing a game on Steven’s new console. “Now Steven!! Jump!!” Connie yelled as Steven rapidly moved his arms up with the remotes. “We did it!” Steven exclaimed as the game began making congratulatory noises. However Steven’s gaze had been caught by a more interesting sight, Spinel’s gem began to glow after 10 days. “Hey She’s coming back!!” “Who?” Connie turned and saw Spinels gem, she gasped and followed steven, she had heard the whole story while Steven stayed at her house. They both ran up and watched as Spinel flashed between 6 previous forms before she landed on the ground in a new outfit. Her hair had become a much darker red and her bandana had become a dark black. Her hair had two puffed up parts that looked akin to cat ears. Her armor plates now had yellow triangles with the facet of Cat’s eyes gem on them. She emerged with tears still streaming down her face.' ' “Spinel...how ya feeling?” Steven approached carefully knowing how she reacted last time. Spinel quickly turned around and placed her hand on the ground and bowed her head, much like how Tiger eye would speak to steven. “Steven… I’m sorry for my outbursts it won’t happen again.” Spinel spoke in a voice that sounded like she was trying to imitate Tiger’s eye, however it wasn’t very good. Connie looked at steven and whispered “Is that what she normally sounds like?” Connie had never met this gem before, but even she could tell this sounded off. “Spi...nel? You doing OK?” Steven was caught off gaurd by her behavior. “Yes.” she blankly responded as tears continued to fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry to have worried you, I’ll return to my patrols of the warps.” She said before standing up and heading for the warp pad. “No!” Steven called out stopping Spinel in her tracks “Because I need….you to help around the house!” he panicked, he couldn’t have spinel going out into the world like this. “What should we do?” Connie looked at Steven worried. “Go grab Garnet! She is at the tennis courts with dad, I’ll watch her.” Steven whispered back to Connie, meanwhile he watched Spinel try to walk up the side of a wall, but fall back down due to the lack of Cat’s eye’s powers. --- “This is bad.” Garnet said as she watched Spinel walk around the house. “What do we do? What’s wrong with her?” Steven was very concerned with her actions. “When you are fused for long periods of time, sometimes you can forget who you are... and when defused you can sometimes forget about what abilities came from which part of you.” As she spoke she gestured with her hands and adjusted her glasses with ruby’s hand. “Now with Cat’s eye’s...demise Spinel must be in a state of shock trying to process the grief and is trying to return to normal.” Garnet explained. “How can we help her?” Connie asked. “This is something she has to work through...gems can grieve in different ways for long times...I would talk to her but...seeing me doesn’t lead to a good future.” Garnet said before leaving through the door. “Steven I finished the task you assigned, what else do you need me to do?” Spinel looked up at Steven. Steven didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t live like this, but what could he do to help her….Then an Idea hit him. “I have another job for you...follow me.” Steven walked over to the warp pad, and Spinel jumped up and landed behind him, much like how Tiger used to do. Connie followed them and got on as well “Where are we headed?” she asked as Steven warped them away. They landed at the base of a large beautiful waterfall Spinel froze at the sight of the view. “Where are we Steven?” “This was Tiger eye’s favorite place to meditate she would sit under the waterfall for days and be at complete peace, I thought this might help Spinel during this hard time. Spinel had been completely paralyzed at the shock of her and Cat’s eye’s old favorite place, the sight of their first fusion was only at the clearing on the top. She began to speak in her normal voice. “You know we did a lot of thinking here…” However, he voice felt distant and frozen. Her eyes widened as she began to climb up the waterfall. However she still lacked Cat’s eyes powers and fell down, but she got up to try again. “This was the place where we decided we would be together forever.” She fell again but this time Steven caught her and he floated her and Connie to the top of the waterfall. ' ' “You know Steven, Kitty and I were always perfectly ready to be shattered if it meant saving our friends...But whenever we made that promise...I always hoped that...I would be the one who was shattered...so she could continue living her life happily…” While she spoke she slowly began to walk forward. “Spinel..I’m sorry.” Steven moved to approach her “Maybe this was a bad idea...lets just go home.” “No this was a good idea...I almost forgot the promise we made...to be together forever…” she stared at her gem than looked over the edge of the waterfall. “Together forever. Whether we're whole...or in pieces.” She stepped off the edge of the waterfall and began plummeting towards the stone where Tiger eye once meditated. She extend her palm out so that the first point of contact would be her gemstone. “SPINEL!” Steven looked over the edge and reached his hand out as he watched her plummet to her demise. However, right before she made contact with the rock a yellow streak moved by and Spinel disappeared. Steven was freaking out but Connie remained calm and looked above them “Steven look!” Steven looked up and saw Yellow Calcite carrying Spinel by the arm where her gem is located. Cuprite was holding onto her back and jumped down next to Steven. Calcite landed shortly afterwards. “Calcite!! Cuprite!! You came back!!” Steven called out but the gems didn’t notice. “Spinel what the stars were you thinking!!” Yellow Calcite screamed at her as soon as they landed. “No! You ruined it!! Were supposed to be together!! We need to be Tiger...I need to be with her...please don’t interfere!” Spinel was weeping as she pleaded with Yellow Calcite. Yellow Calcite’s eyes glowed black as she slapped Spinel across the face. “Get a hold of yourself girl! Cat’s eye loved you more than anything right!?” “Yes...that’s why I wanted to be reunited with her…” Spinel wept “If she loved you then she wouldn’t want you to be shattered! Just like how you wanted Cat’s eye to live a happy life if you were broken, she would want the same for you! You know she never wanted any form of harm to come to you! If you shatter yourself...how WOULD SHE FEEL!!??” Spinel froze she was at a loss for words...she didn’t know how to feel...what to say...all she wanted was to be together with kitty again… “Your right...she would be so disappointed in me…. I just miss her so much….” “Here Spinel...I think she would be happier in one of your bubbles.” Cuprite handed Spinel the bubble pearl made that contained Cat’s eye’s shards. Spinel stared at the bubble and popped it, then she surrounded the shards with a deep red bubble she had never bubbled a gem by herself before, but this felt like she was still keeping kitty safe. She broke down in tears and began to hug the bubble “Kitty I’m sorry!!...I failed to protect you!!! I miss you! I’m sorry!!...I’m sorry…” Steven and Connie watched as Spinel held the bubble close. “Is she going to be alright Steven?” connie asked turning to him. Steven wiped away his own tears and smiled at the gems “Yeah...it’s gonna take some time...but she is gonna be just fine.” Steven smiled before the star closed around the scene. Up Next... The Sibling Squabble (Some time before March 20th) Trivia * As of this episode Spinel is the second gem in my fanon to attempt suicide after Ice. ** However, as The Ancient ones is considered non-canon Spinel is the first in universe to try. * This episode revisits Tiger's waterfall first seen in Roses on the table Diamonds round the neck * As of this episode Cuprite and Yellow Calcite have returned. Category:A to Z Category:Pokemonboy3000